


Тест-драйв

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	Тест-драйв

Если бы рыбы умели рисовать, аравана по имени Немо изобразил бы Макисиму инфернальным цеппелином, бомбящим уютный аквариум склизкими цилиндрами. Едва заметив неприятеля, Немо скрывался в густых водорослях, залегал на самое дно и ждал, пока у него не закончатся снаряды.  
\- И кто вам сказал, что рыбы едят бананы? – не выдержал Чхве, каждый раз после ковровой бомбардировки наводивший в аквариуме порядок, для этого он даже завел себе специальный сачок.  
\- Симор, - ответил Макисима, на секунду задумавшись. – Одна такая рыбка способна съесть не менее семидесяти бананов, а то и больше. Вот ты бы на ее месте, окажись ты в банановой пещере, сколько съел?  
\- Бананы не растут в пещерах, - сказал Чхве, только что узнавший об этом в электронной энциклопедии.   
Прижавшись лицом к стеклу Макисима улыбнулся, ему нравились собственные эффектные отражения. Немо на всякий случай отодвинулся от него подальше и брезгливо взмахнул хвостом, наткнувшись на подлую белесую боеголовку.  
\- В отличие от него, у тебя есть фантазия.   
Чхве так и не понял, кому из них это адресовалось.   
\- Он плохо кончил, - сказал Макисима, когда тишина, нарушаемая только шуршанием клавиатуры, ему надоела.  
Закончив алгоритм обсчета препятствий, Чхве уточнил через плечо:  
\- Что с ним?   
Предыдущую рыбу Макисима вскипятил, рассуждая о грехах. Ее предшественница задохнулась.   
\- Застрелился.  
\- Застрелился… - машинально повторил Чхве, припоминая, не было ли у этого глагола какого-то другого значения.   
\- Да, поговорил с Сивиллой и застрелился, - Макисима устало опустился на пол и прикрыл глаза. Воспользовавшись передышкой, Немо выполз из укрытия и принялся доедать мальков.   
\- Кто?  
\- Симор, кто же еще. Потом нашлись идиоты, сказавшие: ничего дурного в этом нет, он ведь был буддист, какая ему разница – жизнь или смерть, он мог застрелиться и от того, что все идет хорошо.  
\- Кто же стреляется от того, что все хорошо, - хмыкнул Чхве, допивая выдохшийся эль. Несколько лет назад даже такой показался бы ему невероятно, непозволительно вкусным. До сих пор, после хорошего обеда, порой приходило ощущение неловкости за бесцельную трату ресурса.  
\- Если жизнь не противопоставляется смерти, какой тогда в ней смысл? – не унимался Макисима, вечер у него, раз снова шатался в Роппонги без дела, очевидно не задался.   
\- Это какой-то новый запрещенный роман?   
Из холодильника Чхве на всякий случай достал сразу две бутылки, одну он жестом попытался предложить Макисиме, не очень-то представляя, как его тут еще развлекать, но тот по-прежнему сидел с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Не роман и не новый. Ты занят сегодня?   
\- Не очень. Хотите эль?  
\- Хочу понять, зачем они стрелялись. В девяносто первом, тогда у полицейских еще было настоящее оружие, и сами они тоже были настоящие. Мертвый март, может слышал?  
Если бы рыбы умели устраивать акции протеста, Немо как раз закончил бы выкладывать из камней слово «уберитесь!». Бананы раздражали его примерно так же, как засидевшиеся гости - Чхве. К праздным беседам ни о чем, где тема могла по десять раз кусать себя за хвост, умножая дурную бесконечность, он все никак не мог привыкнуть. С Макисимой они были знакомы без малого полгода, последние недели он заходил все чаще. Сегодня – так и вообще без предупреждения.  
\- Да, массовые самоубийства. - Чхве откупорил свою бутылку и отставил вторую на стол. – Я читал, раньше такое бывало перед экзаменом. По-моему, они просто верят, что можно начать с чистого листа по крупному. Отформатировать диск С.  
Смерив его насмешливым взглядом, Макисима поднялся – легко, как будто подзарядившись электричеством от аквариума.  
\- Не очень-то уверенно ты об этом говоришь.   
С самого начала он вел себя странно, с виду не терпящий близких физических контактов, постоянно сокращал дистанцию до минимума, словно играл сам с собой в труса на дороге. О чем Чхве действительно жалел - что все любители таких развлечений - по-настоящему - вымерли вслед за этими настоящими полицейскими, если не раньше, верхом экстрима теперь было участвовать в гонках без правил на серверах.  
Говорят, это заметно повышало коэффициент, но Чхве никогда не измерял своего, поэтому понятия не имел.  
Вот и сейчас Макисима подошел вплотную, так, что следовало бы отойти на шаг из вежливости, но Чхве не отступил.  
\- Я просто считаю, что у меня в голове достаточно слишком ценного софта, чтобы так рисковать, - улыбнулся он.  
\- А я бы рискнул, - серьезно, пожалуй даже слишком, сказал Макисима. – Было бы на что.  
\- Ну, это просто проверить, - пожал плечами Чхве.  
\- Ты хочешь меня проверить?  
Даже собственная аравана назвала бы его ненормальным, но к счастью для своего, и без того непоправимо поврежденного бананами тона, Немо не видел троса, протянутого между покосившимися крышами на высоте сорока с лишним метров. Чхве закрепил его там еще в шестом году, но так ни разу и не воспользовался по назначению. Вообще-то, к тросу прилагались крепления, позволявшие схватиться руками и проехаться без особого риска, но Макисима решил, что по тросу следует идти ногами, а Чхве не стал его разубеждать.  
Ветер дул с моря, тяжелый, влажный. Он трепал светлую рубашку Макисимы, превращал ее в измятый белый флаг.   
\- Все просто, - сказал Чхве и пошел прежде, чем начал бояться по-настоящему. Под ноги он не смотрел, сквозь тонкие кроссовки чувствуя натяжение металла. Метров десять до низа, сказал он себе, и выгребная яма, еще глубже, чем на задворках бараков тридцать шестой роты. Надо же было так вляпаться.  
Страшно стало – посередине, когда Чхве почувствовал неладное. Трос просаживался под ним сильнее, чем следовало. Значит, где-то прохудился, лишь бы не спереди. Зашатавшись, Чхве едва не свалился, но выровнялся чудом, сделал шаг вперед, затем другой. Ноги дрожали все сильнее, с каждым преодоленным метром, сквозь гул ветра в ушах, ему слышался треск, все громче и громче, или это просто кровь стучала в виски. Челка выбилась, лезла в глаза, он закрыл их, двигаясь на ощупь.   
\- Десять метров, - шептал, сам того не замечая, - десять метров, десять метров, десять...  
Даже крыша под ногами, когда Чхве наконец-то спрыгнул, продолжала шататься и пульсировать, он присел, коснулся ее руками и только тогда заметил, что продолжает выталкивать сквозь пересохшие, потрескавшиеся губы все те же бессмысленные звуки, как заведенный.   
Выпрямившись, он подбежал к краю и замахал Макисиме руками.   
\- Стой! Оборвется! Стой! Не лезь сюда!  
Их разделяло метров двадцать, если не меньше, Чхве орал во всю глотку и мог ручаться, что, несмотря на ветер, Макисима его услышал. Даже кивнул – перед тем, как выбраться на трос.  
Если бы Чхве верил в бога, хоть какого-нибудь, он мог бы сейчас помолиться, но вместо этого просто стоял и смотрел. Это был самый странный японец из всех, что ему попадались. Равновесие Макисима держал хорошо, широко расставив руки – точно упирался в невидимые стены.   
\- Спорим, не дойдешь, - сказал Чхве. Когда он плыл сюда в первый раз, так его проводил Гюнтхе, зло, отчаянно: спорим, не вернешься.  
Как будто услышав и это, Макисима стал идти быстрее, но так и не дошел: до крыши оставалось метров десять, те самые десять метров, когда трос под ним все-таки порвался. Снизу послышался звон битого стекла.  
Лестница в здании сохранилась неплохо, Чхве сбежал на несколько этажей, затем стал заглядывать на каждый, просвечивая помещения фонарем. Двери кое-где пришлось выбивать, поддавались не все. До ближайшего медицинского пункта отсюда было – полчаса пешком, и никак по-другому. На руины никакая скорая помощь не поехала бы даже за сыном министра благосостояния и здравоохранения, но Чхве на ходу соображал, не получится ли быстро подкрутить им софт, если получится взломать быстро. Невыполнимая задача хорошо отвлекала от мысли, что он не успел заметить, удержался ли Макисима на тросе или все-таки слетел вниз, столкнувшись с окном.  
Он нашелся на пятом этаже, сидел на полу в офисном помещении посреди прогнивших столов – у самой двери старшего менеджера, на ней даже табличка сохранилась. Весь левый рукав был в крови, правый висок и скулу тоже рассекали царапины. Несмотря на это, вид у Макисимы был будничный, он поднял голову, улыбаясь, и Чхве почувствовал себя глупо. Этот человек убил трех его питомцев и дохера часов свободного времени, закончись он тут – всем было бы только лучше.  
\- Я не уверен, что смогу встать, - мягко, как бы извиняясь, сказал Макисима. От яркого света в лицо он поморщился и заслонился левой рукой, потом посмотрел на нее удивленно. Осмотревшись на этаже, Чхве нашел даже аптечку, от медикаментов прока уже не было, зато бинт срока годности не имел.   
\- У ы аее аоо еа ы оеои, - сказал он вернувшись, не выпуская фонаря изо рта – и ткнул Макисиме в руку запечатанную бутылку виски – настоящего американского виски, ни единого иероглифа на этикетке. Он сам видел такую впервые.  
Рукав пришлось разрезать, ткань успела прилипнуть к порезам. Вся рука от плеча до запястья пестрела ими, глубокими и поверхностными, походя на страницу нотной записи из старого фильма.   
\- Оои еы о, - не сдержался Чхве. Макисима смотрел то на него, то на бутылку пустыми, ничего не выражающими глазами. Отобрав виски обратно, Чхве щедро полил порезы, Макисима вскрикнул и зашипел сквозь зубы и будто бы проснулся, дернулся было в сторону, но сдержался, только сжал кулаки. Ядреная смесь запахов крови, спирта и пота шибала в ноздри, заполняла носоглотку, пьянила не хуже соджу.  
\- Левый блок хороший, говорю, - сказал Чхве, вручив фонарь Макисиме. Свет прыгал с руки, которую бинтовал Чхве, на потолок, ему в лицо, в пол и обратно на руку.   
\- Да, пожалуй, - тихо ответил тот.  
\- Глотните, - сказал Чхве, Макисима послушался, и еще какое-то время потом отчаянно кашлял.   
\- Пожалуй, - все еще морщась, он сделал новый глоток, уже осторожнее, - мы друг друга стоим.  
\- И кто здесь кого проверял? – закрепляя бинт, машинально спросил Чхве раньше, чем подумал, что можно было бы промолчать.  
Макисима вернул ему бутылку.  
\- Попробуй, это только сперва страшно.  
Чхве попробовал немного, ему скорее понравилось. Сухому горлу только такого и не хватало – горького, горячего, маслянистого.  
\- Как на крыше, - продолжал Макисима, глядя куда-то мимо него, - сперва страшно, а потом говоришь себе: что за глупости, ты же человек. Твои предки изобрели огонь и колесо, укротили диких животных и стихию, гуляли по Луне. Но, как ни странно, это совсем не помогает.  
Хлебнув еще, Чхве отдал ему виски и сдвинулся, усаживаясь справа, плечом к плечу, сам себе удивляясь.  
\- Такая огромная история, а между тобой и страхом все равно некому встать.  
\- Страх это нормально, - сказал Чхве. – Как боль. Естественная реакция организма. Понимаешь, что вот-вот будет больно – и вроде как болит наперед. Зудит, подергивает в месте, которого нет. Фантомная боль на расстоянии.  
Макисима задумчиво двинул ногой валяющийся между ними фонарь, луч света с противоположной стены сместился на разбитое окно.  
\- Тебе было за меня страшно, - сказал он, или спросил – Чхве не расслышал. Но кивнул, усмехнувшись.  
Отпив еще немного, Макисима протянул ему бутылку, но пальцев разжимать не стал, так она и застряла между ними.  
\- Что в тебе могло за меня болеть? – спросил он осторожно, с легким нажимом, точно как ступал на трос. Совсем рядом с ними громыхнуло, сквозняк занес в окно первые капли дождя, звякнул, отвалившись от окна, осколок. Чхве поднес к губам бутылку вместе с чужой рукой, допил виски и наклонил голову, осторожно прихватывая губами кожу на запястье. Вена змеилась, слегка подрагивая, под языком.  
\- Здесь, пожалуй, стоит остановиться, - сказал он, оторвавшись и мягко опустив чужую руку на пол.  
\- Я тебя слышал, - выдохнул Макисима, повернувшись к нему слишком быстро, вжимая колено в пах, не позволяя подняться. От усилия на бинтах проступила кровь. Чхве, может, и смог бы его сбросить, но было уже слишком тепло.  
Если у кого-то из них до сих пор и оставалась капля здравого смысла, ее смыло грозой - раскатистой, мощной, выдавившей стекло до конца. Молнии освещали бледное, ожесточенное лицо с закушенной нижней губой и глазами жесткими, как наждачка, как ковролин сперва под спиной Чхве, а затем под его щекой. Кожа в тех местах, что терлись о пол, горела. Макисима навалился сверху, вцепился зубами в плечо. Он хватался за Чхве так, будто тот был его тросом и они уже летели, не выдержав, и Чхве это нравилось гораздо больше всего остального – срываться, лететь и держать.  
\- Думаю, я смогу, - шептал Макисима слог за слогом, входя в него все глубже, голос тонул в грохоте таком оглушительном, будто крыша комкалась, как бумага, и рушилась им на головы, но Чхве все равно его слышал – кожей, плотью, всем собой. – Когда-нибудь тоже. За тебя бояться. Это красиво.  
\- Глупо, - процедил Чхве сквозь зубы, и тут ему стало наконец так больно и хорошо, как еще никогда на этом чертовом острове не было, а Макисима обозвал его дальтоником, всерьез, похоже, обидевшись, но когда они снова поднялись на крышу, ливень смыл и это.


End file.
